


You're All I Need

by Grangerwriting



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Sickfic, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars The Last Jedi - Freeform, Star Wars the force awakens - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grangerwriting/pseuds/Grangerwriting
Summary: With Rey having seen now both Han and Luke die, she doesn't know how much more she can take. But Finn is there to comfort her, and she soon realizes that he is all she needs.





	You're All I Need

  
"I can't believe he's gone," Rey said throwing herself onto Finn, sobbing on his shoulder. Finn immediately wrapped his arms around Rey, the motion taking him back to their first hug on Starkiller Base, this only being the second.

Luke, the only father figure Rey had had since Han, now gone as well. He would soon only a memory, along with Han. Rey started to cry more at the thought of it. Luke's hands never to pat her on the head again after a job well done in training, his arms never again to hug her in a fatherly way. Everything came so fast to her all of a sudden, but was being taken away even faster.

Finn began to stroke Rey's hair, tied up in three messy buns and on the verge of falling apart. He felt his shirt begin to dampen, Rey's tears now flowing more and even faster. He sighed, the sound of Rey's cries the most sad sound he had ever heard.

"There was nothing more you could have done," Finn whispered in her ear, feeling Rey clench onto him tighter. "You did all that you could, and we won. Luke put his life on the line to kill Kylo Ren, and so did you. You both succeed, and while he didn't make it, he died in a way I know he's proud of."  
Finn listened closely, hoping for the sounds of soft whimpers and desperate tears to stop. While they calmed down, Finn held his breath, but squeezed his eyes shut in sadness when they didn't come to an end.

"Rey..." Finn said trying his best to cradle her as much as possible. "Is there anything we could do to get him back?" He paused for a second trying to think, and practically jumping when finally having an idea. "The Force?" He asked hopeful.  
Rey shook her head against Finn's shoulder, bringing up a hand to whip tears out of her eyes.  
"That's not how The Force works, Finn."  
Finn sighed, taking it a bit rough to hear that a second time. He really must know absolutely nothing correct about The Force.

"If I could do anything to get him back, I would."  
Rey brought her head off of Finns shoulder, her hand finding her eyes again to whip away the tears. Seeing how beat red her face was and how blood shot her eyes were, brought pain to Finn's heart.  
_How much more does this poor girl have to go through?_

"I know you would," Rey said bringing a slight smile to her face.  
It felt wrong to her to show any form of happiness in a time like this, but she was around Finn and couldn't help it. He was trying to make her feel better, and she had to give him something. She could see in his eyes how desperate and hopeful he was. How hard he was trying to make her feel somewhat better or to at least comfort her. She thought it was adorable.

"I know how much he means to you," Finn said, starting to tear up as well at the sight of Rey so upset.  
It was true. Finn was the only one who really knew just how much Luke meant to her. How he was like the father she never had.  
Finn was the only one she ever told. But she believes that he knew that way before she even told him. They're like that sometimes. Sort of reading each other's minds, not literally though. But that they are so close and alike that they know what each other are feeling before they even get the chance to say it. That's just how their relationship is.

"If I could, I would reverse all of this. Make me the one to die, Luke the one to live. For you."  
Rey's eyes started to tear up again, but not because of Luke this time.  
"Oh my gosh Finn, you are so much more important to me then Luke," she said, the tears noticeable in her voice. "You'r more important to me then anyone."  
Rey threw herself back onto Finn, now wrapping her arms around him.

"When I thought you were dead-"  
"Shhh," Finn interrupted, placing one hand on her head and one on her tiny back.  
Both of their eyes began to well up now.

"Finn," Rey whimpered out. "You were the first person to ever care about me. You were the only one who listened to me, trusted me, came back for me, saved me. And I would do the exact same for you. Not for Luke, but for you."  
Her head was resting on Finn's shoulder, the same position as their first hug. The same whispers as their first hug. Except this time, Finn wasn't going to let go so soon. Not for anything.

Finn's eyes began to tear up more and more. The words Rey said repeating over and over again in his head.

Finn knew how much he cared about Rey, and that was a lot. But he never knew how much Rey cared about him, until now.  
He realized how she looked at him from the first moment they first met. She looked at him like no one ever had. It made him feel like she cared about him, but she never confirmed that until now.  
He never heard anything like that from anyone before. That someone would come back for him and save him if he needed to be. No one in the First Order was raised that way, even Finn. But he knew it. His soul and his heart told him to go back for Rey, and he did, and now here she is, in his arms.

All of a sudden, it felt like Rey was the one comforting him.  
Her words making him feel calm and like someone had his back for the first time in, well... ever.

Finn squeezed her tighter in his arms, Rey burying her face into his jacket. He smelled of ashes and smoke, something all fighters in the resistance smelled of most of the time.

"Why did you do it?" Rey asked, slowly pulling her head away from Finn's shoulder and putting on a serious look.  
Finn looked around confused for a moment, before speaking.  
"Do what?"  
"Join this," she said motioning. "The resistance, the fight."  
Rey's look gentled. "Why?"

Finn took a deep breath, and looked around the room, then locking his eyes with Rey's again after a moment.  
"I knew that being a stormtrooper was wrong, and I didn't want any part of that. So I ran."  
Finn sighed.  
"I honestly don't know exactly why I joined this," he said moving his hands while talking. Finn paused.  
"But I know that when I when I saw Kylo Ren take off with you in his ship, when he slammed you into the trees and hurt you..."  
He paused again.  
"I felt something I never felt before. Anger, rage, fear, sadness, emotional pain." Finn paused once more a second to pay attention to Rey's soft eyes still locked with his, that were now on the verge of more tears.  
"Some people would say it was those emotions that drove me to join the resistance and fight."  
He paused again, this time to whip a tear out of the corner of Rey's eye. Rey stayed focused on the story as his hand gently touched and left her face.

"But I know it wasn't. It wasn't the emotions, it was the person being put through it all, making me feel those emotions. Because I love them." Finn paused one last time. "You."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and a pool of tears formed beneath them.  
"Your the reason I joined the resistance, why I fight. Because I can't let the guy who did this to you live on controlling the galaxy, and I couldn't bare to lose you again."

Rey smiled lightly and rested her head on Finn's chest, his hand immediately reaching out to cradle her head.  
"I couldn't bare to lose you either." The words barley came out of Rey's mouth, but Finn heard them.

After a few minutes, Finn broke the silence.  
"Do you think you'll be okay without Luke?" He asked, worried right away, knowing that he probably shouldn't have said that.  
Rey lifted her head from Finn though, and it was already too late.  
"I'll be fine," she said with a small smile.

With that, Rey leaned forward, closing her eyes as their lips met. Finn was surprised by the action, but gave into the temptation almost immediately. They kissed gently for a few seconds before pulling away with passion.

"I have you, and your all I need. Your my reason as well,"  
Rey said quietly before resting her head back on his chest, Finn's hand finding its place again on the top of her head.

"I love you," Finn said smiling gently down at the once Jakku scavenger in his arms.  
"I love you too," Rey said smiling back.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, the hope for a peaceful galaxy one day ringing through their heads, their love for each other more then enough to push them to only fight, but to win, so they could always come home to each other's embrace, and forever be each other's reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! This is my first ever Finnrey fanfic and it was so much fun to write! I love them both so much, they are my otp, so creating a sweet moment between them was really special and I am so excited to finally be sharing it! I look forward to writing more. 
> 
> Thank you to those who leave kudos, comments, and even take the time to read this or my story. It really means a lot :)


End file.
